Só quem ama sabe o que é o amor
by Kashamumi-kun
Summary: Após conhecer o verdadeiro amor, Camus conta o que é esse sentimento para ele. Songfic, Oneshot. CONTÉM YAOI CamusxMilo


_**Disclaimer:**__ Saint Seiya não me pertence... se pertencesse, a Saori teria morrido no dia em que o Aiolos a salvou, o Camus e o Milo já estariam casados, igualmente o Shaka e o Mú. Mas Saint Seiya pertence á Kurumada, Toei e Bandai (todos os direitos reservados) e essa fic não tem fins lucrativos._

_**Resumo:**_ _Após conhecer o verdadeiro amor, Camus conta o que é esse sentimento para ele._

* * *

**Só quem ama sabe o que é o amor**

"_Some say love it is a river_

_That drowns the tender reed._

_Some say love it is a razor_

_That leaves your soul to bleed."_

Eu nunca pensei que isso aconteceria comigo. Logo eu, o "Homem de Gelo", como todos me chamavam, caí nas armadilhas desse sentimento traiçoeiro. Sim, traiçoeiro. Ele pode te fazer a pessoa mais feliz do mundo como pode deixar o seu frágil coração em minúsculos pedaços.

E como eu sei disso? Simples: Eu sofro desse mal e sou abençoado por esse bem. E é claro, existe um alguém por trás disso tudo. Um nome que, quando ouço, meu coração acelera. Milo. Quatro letras que tiram a minha concentração de qualquer coisa que eu esteja fazendo.

Ele me mostrou o que é ter sentimentos. Antes dele eu era alguém que não demonstrava emoções e isso servia como uma defesa. Quando eu era apenas uma criança a minha mãe, por ter sofrido muito com as traições de meu pai, me colocava medo, dizendo que os sentimentos nos tornam fracos, incapazes. Ela era uma mulher amargurada, com o coração cheio de feridas. Ela me fez crescer sempre alimentando uma barreira á minha volta, que não deixava nenhum sentimento entrar, muito menos sair. Cresci com o coração trancado em um baú á sete chaves, todas elas escondidas em locais onde nunca ninguém encontraria.

Aos meus dez anos de idade vi meus pais se separarem. Meu pai sumiu do mapa. Apesar de tudo, ele nos pagava uma gorda pensão, que ia toda para os meus estudos. Quando completei 17 anos minha mãe enlouqueceu e foi parar em um sanatório. Fui criado por meu avô, que pagou a minha faculdade de medicina. Passei por tudo isso sem derramar uma só lágrima. Nunca esqueci da última coisa lúcida que a minha mãe disse. "Camus nunca se deixe levar pelos sentimentos. Eles nos deixam no chão, fracos, machucados. Vá sempre pela razão, não deixe seu coração o guiar... Você só sairá machucado, acabado como sua mãe."... Até os 25 anos eu segui o que ela me disse, pois vi que meu pai havia deixado o coração e a alma dela sangrando.

"_Some say love it is a hunger_

_An endless, aching need_

_I say love it is a flower,_

_And you it's only seed."_

Dizem que quando você entra em algo que gosta, pode viciar. O amor é assim também.

Eu o conheci na festa de aniversário de Shaka, um amigo nosso. A partir daí, minhas barreiras ficaram trincadas, á ponto de desmoronar. O que ele havia feito? Por que perto dele eu ficava sem ação, sem palavras? Por que meu coração acelerava a cada olhar que recebia daquele homem? Aqueles olhos trincavam mais e mais a barreira congelante que construí á minha volta e descobria rapidamente onde eu havia escondido cada uma das sete chaves do baú em meu peito.

Passei a acreditar em destino. Quando o vi pela primeira vez, encostado na parede, com um copo de vinho na mão, paralisei. Ele cruzou o seu olhar com o meu. Senti um choque e algum tempo depois ele confessou que sentiu o mesmo. É estranho de se acreditar, mas foi ali que percebi, mesmo não querendo aceitar, que ele faria parte importante de minha vida. E eu estava certo.

Naquela noite, ao deitar a cabeça no travesseiro, pude repassar toda a minha vida até aquele momento. Nunca havia me relacionado com ninguém, era totalmente leigo para perceber qualquer sentimento. Todos me chamavam de Homem de Gelo, por não demonstrar nenhuma emoção. E, mesmo não querendo assumir, concluí que foi demasiadamente bom o que senti ao cumprimentar ele. Não passou disso, de um aperto de mãos. Mas que coisa tola! Sentir tudo isso em um aperto de mão! Mas é isso! O amor é uma coisa boba. Não, o amor em si não é bobo; ele nos faz de bobos, nos deixa bobos.

A partir daí, não pude mais esperar. Depois daquela festa não conseguia mais me concentrar em nada, não conseguia fazer mais nada sem pensar nele. Martirizei-me tentando esquecê-lo e não obtive nenhum sucesso. Foi aí que eu joguei tudo pro alto, que eu parei de dar razão ao que minha mãe sempre me disse. Não agüentava mais! Eu estava triste, desconcentrado, distraído, sempre pensando nele! Tinha virado obsessão, necessitava vê-lo novamente! "Se sou triste sem ele, talvez seja feliz ao lado dele! Mas o que é isso, Camus? Você o viu apenas uma vez e nem sabe se ele esta interessado em você!", era o que eu pensava naquele momento. Mas foi aí que um fio de esperança nasceu em mim. O telefone tocou, era o Shaka.

Ele me disse que o tal Milo não saía do pé dele, fazendo perguntas sobre o "amigo ruivo". Ao ouvir isso, sorri. Sorri não, gargalhei! Shaka obviamente estranhou, eu nunca sorria, quanto mais gargalhava. Ele então perguntou o que estava havendo e, pela primeira vez, revelei meus sentimentos. A famosa barreira de gelo derreteu e todas as chaves do baú que guardava meu coração foram achadas. E foi ele quem achou.

Marcamos um encontro. Não foi dita uma palavra sequer, apenas atos foram consumados. Um abraço caloroso, seguido de um beijo necessitado, voraz, quase violento. Mas quente... Apaixonado. Naquele momento, nenhum resquício da tão idolatrada razão de minha mãe se fez presente. Foi exterminado pela força daquela paixão estranha, daquele amor repentino, impossível de se entender. Mas é assim. Amor não é para se entender e sim para se sentir, viver, fazer durar.

Durante aqueles segundos, senti que era com ele que queria dividir a minha vida. Era á ele que queria entregar o meu tão guardado coração. Ele conseguiu o que eu sempre pensei que fosse impossível: fazer com que eu mostrasse meus sentimentos.

Quando nos afastamos, começamos a rir. Realmente, aquilo era uma situação insana. Sei que você não deve estar acreditando, nem eu mesmo acreditaria. Mas aconteceu dessa maneira. Sem palavras, sem razão nenhuma para interromper. Ele me perguntou se eu fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Eu respondi que não e nem queria pensar no motivo. Ele sorriu e me abraçou mais uma vez. A segunda vez de muitas que estavam por vir.

"_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never learns to dance_

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never takes the chance_

_It's the one who won't be taken,_

_Who cannot seem to give_

_And the soul afraid of dying_

_That never learns to live."_

Foi aí que descobri o que é o amor. Esse sentimento é tão extenso, que implica tudo em uma vida. Preocupação, indecisão, medo, receio, alegrias, tristezas, despedidas, reencontros, idas e voltas. É um sentimento que sobrevive sobre dois extremos. Ele te faz se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, mas também te faz sentir a pior pessoa do universo. O amor faz você cometer erros. Mas também te faz acertar. Quem ama sabe como isso funciona. Quem ama sabe como dói no peito perder um amor, ou vê-lo sofrer.

Lembro-me quando a mãe de Milo faleceu. Eu podia ver a dor e o desespero em seu semblante e aquilo me deixava intensamente incapaz. Eu faria de tudo para calma-lo. Eu pedia á todos os deuses para passarem aquela dor para o meu coração, só para não ter que vê-lo naquele estado.

Mas amor também é alegria. Lembro-me também de quando Milo conseguiu o que mais almejava como professor: Um emprego na maior universidade da Grécia. A alegria o invadiu de certa maneira, que por onde ele passava as flores pareciam mais coloridas e o céu parecia mais azul. O sorriso dele acalentava meu coração, a alegria dele me contagiava. Amor é isso. Dividir o que sente com o outro. Coisas boas ou ruins, mas sempre juntos.

"_When the night has been too lonely_

_And the road has been too long._

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong._

_Just remember in the winter_

_Far beneath the bitter snow_

_Lies the seed that with the sun's love,_

_In the spring, becomes the rose."_

Quando estamos juntos, estamos completos. É uma sensação de integridade, de estar realmente completo, de não faltar nada.

O amor fortalece os fracos e abençoa com a sorte os azarados. Mas quando desrespeitado, destrói quem ama e acaba com quem se entrega verdadeiramente.

Mas não podemos lamentar! Nada é perfeito nesse mundo. Seria uma vergonhosa injustiça existir um sentimento apenas bom, mesmo ás vezes sendo ignorado. O amor também sente! Se brincam com ele, se o fazem sofrer, ele também tem o direito de revidar. E eu posso dizer que sei muito bem cada uma dessas coisas. Estou vivendo tudo isso e sei como funciona. Por isso posso dizer que não existe amor sem respeito. Ele não existe sem compreensão, sem amor próprio, sem sacrifício. E o meu maior sacrifício foi entregar meu coração e minha alma á Milo. Um sacrifício que valeu a pena mais que tudo o que já fiz na vida.

Por isso, agradeço á Milo por ter feito com que eu vivesse.

Foi de uma maneira estranha, mas eu me apaixonei por ele. Eu o amo e não me arrependo nem por um milésimo de segundo por ter me convencido de que o coração antecede á razão.

Mas ainda assim eu sou e sempre serei vítima desse sentimento traiçoeiro.

**---oOo---**

* * *

A música que eu usei foi _"The Rose",_ do _Westlife_. Segue a tradução:

**_A Rosa_**

_"Alguns dizem que o amor, é um rio,_

_que afoga a relva macia._

_Alguns dizem que o amor, é uma navalha,_

_que deixa a sua alma sangrando._

_Alguns dizem que o amor, é uma fome,_

_uma necessidade dolorosa que nunca acaba._

_Eu digo que o amor, é uma flor,_

_Em você ele é somente uma semente._

_É o coração, receoso de quebrar,_

_que nunca, aprende a dançar._

_É o sonho, receoso de acordar,_

_que nunca, aproveita a chance._

_É o único, que não pode ser pego,_

_por quem não pode, parecer entregar._

_E a alma, receosa de morrer,_

_que nunca, aprende a viver._

_Quando a noite tiver, sido solitária,_

_e a estrada, longa._

_E você pensar que o amor é somente,_

_para o afortunado e para o forte._

_Apenas lembre-se que no inverno,_

_distante sob a neve amarga,_

_encontran-se as sementes que amam o sol._

_E que na primavera se tornam rosas."_

* * *

**Considerações finais**

Confesso que eu tô com medo. Minha primeira Songfic. Acho que o Camus ficou meio OCC, mas eu não gosto dele frio.

Beeeeem... Se não ficou boa, me perdoem! Ela foi feita em um momento de loucura e inspiração esquisita que eu tive em um sábado á 00h00.

Escrevi ela em uma hora e meia, tomando chocolate quente.

Não reli mesmo, e quem betou foi meu querido Tio Word.

Ahhh, quero dedicar essa fic á Washu, minha querida mestrinha, e á Maggie minha amiga muito querida, que me ajudaram em outras fics.

**Wa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan "xuta"**: Valeu pela luz que tu acendeste nessa cabeça preguiçosa!!!

**Maaaaaaag "abraça"** :Tu já me deu e vai me dar muuuuitas idéias ainda

É isso. Não joguem pedras em mim, por favor! Senão, quem irá fazer escândalo pelo Camus? Hein? UU

Não hesitem em mandar reviews. Eu gosto e me motivo. Seja pra xingar, pra maltratar, pra elogiar, pra fazer declarações de amor ou pra me deixarem recadinhos alheios á fic.

Mas deixem reviews!

A louca aqui agradece a atenção (mesmo se pra alguém foi perca de tempo XD)

**Kashamumi.**

**Domigo, 13.01.2008, 03h00**


End file.
